


Feast

by soraniknatu



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Broken Bones, Cannibalism, Clive Barker Eat Your Heart Out, Dismemberment, Eye Trauma, Gen, Hannibal Gorefest, Hannibal and Will die, Murder, The Great Red Dragon takes Hannibal’s Face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soraniknatu/pseuds/soraniknatu
Summary: The Dragon changes Hannibal and is overcome by the spirit of what that unleashes.





	Feast

**Author's Note:**

> Set during "Wrath of the Lamb". Francis succeeds in killing Hannibal. In this version, Hannibal is really a wendigo. 
> 
> Language is Swampy Cree. I may have to burn some sage later after writing this.

Legends say that men become wendigo because of weakness. Francis was a man but He is not. When The Dragon becomes a wendigo, it is because of power. Doctor Lecter is reborn at His feet, a sea breeze chills the interior of Lecter’s home. A miasma rises from the large tears in the reborn Doctor Lecter and snakes its way into The Dragon’s maw as He catches His breath.

The Dragon’s overheated body clashes with the cool of the Wendigo’s spirit as it enters Him and spreads. A memory from Francis comes to the fore of The Dragon’s mind, an image of a volcano spewing lava into the cold sea to create a new landmass.

He is suddenly hungry and He falls to all fours above the body. He sees himself reflected in Lecter’s flat silver eyes spotted with red. The Dragon’s jaw stretches open, lined with razor teeth. Lecter’s neck fits into The Dragon’s mouth and splits easily under His bite. Lecter’s blood coats His mouth and slides down His throat in a gush that surprises Him. His hand reaches to Lecter’s scalp and His claws cut into Lecter’s skin. He pulls hard and rips Lecter’s face away.

The wendigo wants to feast and The Dragon wants to bask but they both want a face that reflects their new identity.

Lecter’s face slides over The Dragon’s own and cauterizes to it with the heat of His body. The Dragon shoves His hands through Lecter’s ribcage, shattering the bone like ice and pulls out Lecter’s cold heart. It sizzles against His skin as He caresses it to His new cheek, the smell divine to His powerful senses.

The blood drips down His wrists as He bites into the heart and they are now One.

He can sense-feel the presence of another in the room, their scent creating a picture in His mind: the smell of dogs, drug-store cologne, and fear-sweat.

Graham hasn’t moved since it began. The New Dragon can see him in Lecter’s silver eyes, the dismembered head having fallen to its side, looking at Graham.

The New Dragon looks at Graham and can see the blood warmth coming off him in waves in the cold room. The Dragon Side considers Graham as a wolf may consider a rabbit. His Wendigo Side can see the beat of the man’s heart and can taste the heat of his skin.

The wendigo has lived for many, many years and deep in its collective memory, They find words from the language of the first people to encounter it

_ninohte mitson_

Graham doesn’t react as The New Dragon rushes over to him and shoves Lecter’s heart into his face. He falls back from the push and slams to the floor. The New Dragon is fascinated when he can taste the bones of Graham’s face cracking under his strength and the blood lust rises in him like a fever.

His jaw cracks unnaturally wide and He bites into Graham’s side, the clothes tearing easily. Graham's screams are muffled from the heart shoved in his face and his broken bones. The New Dragon closes his jaw and bites down, lifting Graham away from the floor as his lung collapses and ruptures under the pressure of The Dragon’s bite. The Dragon’s hand crushes through Graham’s skull and he claws it out of the way, ripping the skull free from the spine. The Dragon rips the flesh from Graham’s side and swallows it down. He shoves the skull into his mouth, Lecter’s heart still within it. However, it is not enough and **it will never be enough. **The flesh is warm but the spirit of the wendigo cools it rapidly as they feast. Graham’s bones crack easily under His bite and He sucks the marrow from the bones of Lecter and Graham when there is not a morsel of flesh left.

Like the beat of the drum, He hears the words from the wendigo’s collective memory repeating again and again in that language of the first people.

_ninohte mitson_

_I want to feed._

The blood is black on the Dragon’s body in the moonlight as he leaves the bloodied home in search of greater feasts.


End file.
